Coffee and Masturbation
by mynameiscotter
Summary: It's probably not as cool as the title sounds. But it does involve MattXMello so it must be pretty good right? Couple stupid puns and massive yaoi. Have fun.


Okay, so this is my first **Death Note** and first **smut/yaoi** fic to put on fan-fiction. _Please review!_

Oh some little notes, this is before Mello is in the fire and gets his scars (although I do think they added nice depth to his character, I wanted him un touched for this smut for reasons you'll find out later…).

And Yeah, I don't really know if Matt smokes any certain brand, but in my mind he'd smoke either Newports or Mayfairs. Seeing as I have never smoked a Mayfair I must conclude that he smokes Newports.

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note I would be a very rich person. Seeing as I am broke as a motha-fucka I am incapable of being the creator of Death Note and it's characters.

* * *

Mello didn't understand why Matt smoked, it was bad for him, all Mello could think about when Matt began puffing on those nasty sticks was how much tar and smoke was tainting his lungs. Of course, he couldn't help but also thinking how sinfully hot he looked when the smoke escaped his peach tinted lips…spiraling up to the ceiling like a velvet ribbon…

"What's up Mello?" Matt looked up from the TV, which blared an old school Mario Bros. game. Mello fidgeted, no, get that idea out of your head, you really want to kiss something that's been sucking on ashes?

Matt's orange goggles covering up his green eyes were staring quizzically at him, _fuck _was it adorable…but when was the last time Mello saw his deep ivy eyes?

Mello huffed and crossed his arms, looking down at the ground. "We're out of coffee right?"

"Uh, yeah…" Matt set the console down, and then took a long drag of his Newport cigarette.

And to make it worse, he had to smoke Newport's.

"_Well_are you gonna go out and get some?" Mello tossed Matt the keys to their beat up red mustang. Good to get him and that disgusting smoke outta' the house anyway.

Matt sighed, catching the said keys. "Be back in a few." He mumbled, throwing on his brown jacket with the torn sleeves, it was too cold out to be wearing a ripped up jacket, Mello thought.

Fuck him.

Matt scanned the coffee isle of the Wawa half-heartedly. He knew Mello kicked him out of the house for a reason other than coffee, hell, Mello didn't even drink coffee, but Matt couldn't help but twitch nervously, slightly afraid what of the real reason was.

He ruffled his blood red hair as if looking for something to do, and snatched a jar of Maxwell house, then proceeded to the cash register.

Mello had been ignoring him lately; they hadn't had any affectionate encounters in a few weeks, he was beginning to feel like an ignored puppy; wondering why his pretty Germen master had forsaken him. He paid there to the sleepy looking Russian teenager, he kinda reminded him of Mello, even though they were two different nationalities they both shared that **to die for **blonde hair, even if the teenager looked like he'd rather be gouging his eyes out with a flaming hot french fry.

Wow, he really had disturbing ideas was it the drugs?

His Newport ran down to the filter, burning his lips as he inhaled it no-hand, the jar of coffee bumping into his hips every time he took a step toward the mustang. He figured he could _force_Mello into bed…

A _very_scary looking shooter popped into his head…chains and S&M included…okay so maybe Matt liked the S&M part of it, but still he doubted Mello would like to be forced into bed being the ever so dominant male he was.

He had always liked Mello, he had always known what kind of person he was, it didn't make Mello any less interesting though, or less of a amazing individual, but Matt felt as though he understood Mello, he needed someone to count on.

From the moment he was born Mello couldn't trust or count on anyone, even his mother left him when he was old enough to beg for food and work, his father had beat him to no end before he made himself useful for money. When Mello was finally discovered and brought to Whammy's House he had a temper to be reckoned with, he was an angry kid due to his childhood. He was an angry man, but Matt knew how to tame him. Or so he hoped…

Matt stared up at the flat building, locking the car and walking up to the flat he had shared with Mello for a good year, it wasn't much, but it was home. Home was where…Mello was.

Matt shuffled around in his pocket for his flat keys, stopping he put the keys in his other hand, **God**, it was coming again. He was getting hard just at the thought of thinking of what Mello was doing, _maybe_ he was taking a _shower_. Matt looked around, no one was in the hall way...what the fuck.

Matt grabbed his crotch, feeling the obvious hardness, fuck, what was he going to do now? He began to pull his hand away…then cursing as he caught his glove on his pant buckle.

"_Fucking_ _**Hell**_…" He mumbled, he sighed, feeling a head ache come on from staring into the TV for so long that morning, he had gotten used to the feeling though, he'd taken every kind of pain medication at least twice, building up immunities to almost them all. He gave up on getting his hand free and used the other one to un-lock the door.

All the lights were out, and there was an instinct smell of incense coming from…

Mello's room, this could only mean one thing.

Matt listened closely to the sound of complete silence. It was eerie, like you knew what was behind the door, you knew it was something bad, like in a video game, but you had to beat it to get to a save point…

Or it could be Mello laying, wantonly moaning, leather clad jacket covering nothing but a naked body. Matt put down the coffee and walked slowly to the door, he sniffed the air, feeling a light headedness as he accidentally leaned against the door, it opening violently as he collided into a dresser.

"Fuck!" Matt hissed, feeling the edge of the dresser coming into contact with his hipbone.

**"Matt."**Mello's voice called demandingly.

Matt looked up, it was too dark in the room so he violently threw off his goggles.

"What?" Matt asked irritated, though his anger and annoyance dropped to the bottom of his heels when he saw what was in front of him.

Mello wasn't in leather like Matt had expected, instead he was in a pair of tight blue skinny jeans that clung to his ass like cling wrap to a water balloon, and a brown cottony cardigan that slipped off his pale white shoulder, revealing a subtle innocence with his long soft blonde hair.

"Get your ass over here." Mello growled, upset that he had been interrupted in his preparing too soon and having Matt stupidly stumble in and break the mood.

"Uhm, okay." Matt bit his lip and dropped the coffee, looking down at his still caught glove and hand. He skittishly walked over to Mello, looking down at the ground the whole time.

"What the _hell_ did you do?" Mello asked, sneering at his caught hand.

"I was trying to get my key out." Matt mumbled.

"Out of your boxer shorts?" Mello mused, to add to his point he poked his crotch.

Bastard.

"No," Matt's voice wavered "It was in my pocket but it got caught on the way-" Matt was pulled down to the bed by his arms, and thrown on his back lying down.

"You're a complete," Mello zipped down Matt's pants _"fucking_," Grabbed his gloved hand free and tore off the glove with his teeth **"Idiot."**

His actions left Matt staring wide eyed up at him, afraid to move, but at the same time knowing what Mello wanted, just by dressing up like that he knew what Mello wanted.

A few seconds rolled by where Mello just glared at him, Matt couldn't take it.

In a flash he bolted up and grabbed Mello by the wrists, the blonde headed man fighting with him the entire time as Matt pinned him to the bed beneath him.

"So this is what you want? You want me to **do it** _rough_?" Matt smiled, thank God it was this, thank any _fuckin'_ God you believe in, but thank it because I'm going to _fuck_ you to pieces, Matt prayed.

"Asshole!" Mello hissed, his face flustered yet his eyes hazy with want.

"_There_, already? All in time love." Matt grinned wide as he let his un-gloved hand slid up Mello's shirt as the gloved one held both the shooter's wrists.

The red head knew very well what to do now, Mello liked to be slapped, never on the face of course (even if Mello sometimes would plead with Matt to) but on his thighs, on his ass, that of all places the best to feel his hot snowy flesh fire up with pain.

Mello liked to be spoken to like a slut, in the beginning it hurt Matt to say such terrible things to Matt, even if it were for pleasure, but in time Matt began to do it on his own, re-awakening a monster inside him that begged for being dominant.

And more than anything Mello liked to be fucked well.

So, as you can see, Matt had to do this right or he might have to suffer the consequences. Not that he didn't want to fuck Mello of course.

Matt smiled and lifted up the positively adorable sweater and nipped the blonde's pink nipples, going back and forth between them to make them both swell and harden.

_"Matt…"_ Mello huffed, his struggle relaxing for the time being, Matt still kept his wrists bound.

Matt looked up at the blue eyes staring back, it had been entirely too long, Mello had never gotten so hazy with lust so quick before, he looked like he might cum right there, clothed and all.

"Want me to take off your pants?" Matt asked with a teasing tone in his voice.

"_Fuck you!"_ Mello groaned, Matt had brought his gloved hand done and off of Mello's wrists, the blonde didn't want to gain power, what was the point in holding him down when Matt could use his hands to better use somewhere else?

"Take that as a "yes, please." The red head swiftly threw Mello onto his stomach, receiving a muffled curse from the blonde.

Matt un-buttoned and un-zipped his tight blue jeans, feeling the heat where Mello's harden member was sitting, then slipped down the jeans.

It was no surprise that Mello went commando, but still, for Matt to see the nice curvy figure that laid beneath was almost a little too much, even the freckle that spotted the blonde's left cheek. He placed a kiss on Mello's cheek, right next to the freckle and tore off the rest of the length of jean.

"Hm, someone get a wax lately?" Matt mused, throwing off his two jackets to leave his stripped shirt.

"If you don't shut up and start touching me I'll kill you with my bare hands." Mello growled, the red head fidgeted and took off his shirt.

Without waiting another second after, Matt licked his way from Mello's back down to his crack, tasting the sweet sweat and body that was all together Mello. Then pulled open his two cheeks to reveal the tight pink entrance.

"Fuck…" Mello moaned as Matt blew cold air onto his shivering skin. The red head felt his pants beginning to restrict himself, God it had been too long. Very roughly Matt shoved his finger into Mello's mouth, pulling him up on all fours.

**"Suck."** Matt demanded, his voice becoming hoarse with lust, this was becoming insane, he wanted nothing more than for Mello to cry his name, and this was simply taking too long.

In his frustration Matt smacked the blonde's ass, feeling the soft skin swell and get remarkably hot.

_"Ah!"_ Mello yelped, his teeth clamping down on Matt's finger, his blonde hair flying into his face in a way Matt found innocent and as the picture he would forever wish to wank off to. Matt un-zipped his pants and dropped them to his knees, then pressed his still boxer clad crotch to Mello's tight entrance, he had to prolong it, this was too good, even if it was painstakingly hard.

"Do you want to suck me?" The gamer asked, pulling Mello up on his knees to bite his neck and grasp his hard member.

"Yes!" Mello gasped, Matt's bites almost making him bleed, but that's what he wanted, he wanted to be marked.

Matt sat off the bed and yanked Mello onto the ground where he planted a rough kiss on his plump red lips, it was breaking the role playing but Matt didn't care, he wanted to kiss his blonde's bruised red lips, and suck on his velvet tongue that forever tasted like chocolate.

"You taste like nicotine." Mello murmured when they broke away. For a moment Matt was upset, but Mello went in again for another kiss, this time sucking on Matt's lips like a small kitten.

"It taste good." Mello moaned. Matt smiled to himself then went back into the mood he was supposed to be in.

"Do you like to suck cock, _Mello_?" Matt asked, his breath hot on Mello's neck, his hands rough on his ass as he groped him.

"Y-yes." Mello moaned, getting on his knees as Matt pulled down his boxers to reveal his throbbing shaft.

"_Suck_." Matt croaked, pushing his hair back from his eyes as he let his head fall back to Mello's lovely licks.

It was lovely watching Mello suck and lick him, blonde hair a mess, swollen lips around a throbbing wet cock, it was insane, almost too dirty and wanton for Matt to take.

Mello loved the way Matt's cheeks would flare up in a blush every time they did this, this above all else, seemed to embarrass Matt the most, obviously the boy hadn't had or done, for that matter, many blow jobs, and it seemed every time Mello would administer one his red head would become all a fluster, just like a scared virgin.

Small gasps emitted from Matt's parted lips as Mello sucked him harder, his mouth now coated in the shining pre-cum, the red head's shaft hitting the back of Mello's throat with each suck.

"Mel-lo, I'm _guh-ooo_…" Matt bit his fingers as Mello ran his tongue the length of his cock,_ fuck_; he wasn't good at being mean and strong when it came to this! Mello weakened him too easily with those blue eyes staring up at him and soft lips…

Then it stopped. Mello pulled away with a long string of saliva and pre-cum connecting to his painful cock, he was so close and Mello stopped.

"Does it _hurt_, Matt?" Mello cooed in his ear, his thighs sitting across the red head's lap.

Matt nodded, biting his lip in pain. "_Please_ Mello…" Matt breathed heavily, his bitten fingers dropping from his mouth.

How the tables had turned, Mello couldn't take being submissive for long, especially with his red head's adorable hair muzzled and cheeks a flair around those heavenly young green eyes that burned with lust.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Mello asked, his fingers clasping around Matt's cock.

"Yes…" Matt moaned, his hands flying up to pull Mello close to him.

"Good." Mello whispered, he lifted himself off of Matt's lap, rocking his hips out. "Put your fingers in me." He whispered dangerously.

Matt nodded and entered his two fingers gently into the blonde's entrance, receiving a painful yelp from Mello.

"I'm sorry, it's been too long." Matt laughed, beginning to thrust them in and out.

"**Shut up**." Mello groaned, his body pushing more and more into Matt's fingers, begging to be finger fucked harder.

Matt entered a third finger, stretching his fingers around Mello's tight entrance; feeling with each of Mello's bounces his cock running against his.

"Mello, I can't hold on much longer…" Matt huffed. "Are you ready?"

"Put it in for God's sake!" Mello growled, clutching Matt's shoulders.

Matt smiled and pulled his fingers out, tasting Mello's sweat fluids.

"Okay, hold on." Matt whispered, then lowered Mello onto his throbbing cock.

_**"A-ah!"**_ Mello groaned, his body in pain for only a second before he relaxed his body.

"Ready?" The red head asked, his body shaking all over. Mello moaned, he took that as a yes.

Slowly Matt thrust into the blonde, feeling his soft lips on his suddenly, taken aback a little. But favorably kissed back with passion.

_"God_, your so ty-ight." Matt groaned, feeling his hair caked to his neck, it was obnoxious, being so sweaty, but it made the friction only hotter.

After a few thrusts Matt knew he was close, gripping Mello's throbbing shaft, he began to pump him fast in his hand. "_Come with me_." Matt said huskily, his thrusts becoming faster and harder, meeting Mello's prostrate every time.

"Matt!" Mello moaned loudly, feeling his wet ass slap his red head's thighs with every powerful thrust, feeling that red-hot feeling in his stomach.

The Gamer felt an overwhelming wave cascade over him as he clasped his lips to Mello's shoulder, his mouth shakily letting out a powerful groan as he emptied himself inside Mello's hot sheath.

Then, right on cue, Mello let out a guttural scream of Matt's name as he came all over his red head's chest and stomach.

Swooning, Matt fell back against the bed, taking the sleepy Mello with him.

"So…you really weren't sending me out to get coffee were you?" Matt panted.

.

"You were wanking off in the hallway weren't you?" Mello said slyly.

Matt just pulled the hot Mello closer to his chest.

**A.N:** I think I took advantage of the italics a little too much hahaha. Oh well, critique me now minions.


End file.
